


Nightmares

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Survivor Guilt, kanera cuddles, sabine calls ketsu in the middle of the night, zeb is a good big brother to ezra, zeb reminisces about life on lasan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: No one in the Ghost Crew is a stranger to nightmares, but that doesn't make them any easier.A collection of short one-shots; each chapter is a different member of the crew.





	1. Kanan

Kanan shoots up to a sitting position. His breath is quick and he can feel his heart pounding, and his hair is plastered to his forehead. Quick, panicked thoughts make his head swim.

_The clones are after him._

_He has to run._

_He has to hide._

_They’re going to kill him._

_Just like they did to Master Billaba._

He’s finds himself shaking, and he swallows hard. A soft hand runs over his arm and he jumps a little until he hears the owner’s kind, tired voice.

“It was a dream, love.”

Kanan feels some of the tension ease out of his shoulders. It’s Hera. He’s not a little boy, alone and on the run from clone troopers. He’s in bed with Hera, and she’s comforting him. It’s far from the first time, neither of them are any kind of strangers to nightmares. He slowly lays back down, turning to face her. He can see the outline of her beautiful, green face. She opens her eyes and smiles warmly at him.

“You okay?”

He nods, smiling back sheepishly at her.

“Sorry I woke you up.”

“You didn’t try to.”

“I know, but-”

“It’s okay, Kanan. We take care of each other, it’s what we do.”

He nods again, and then curls an arm around her, bringing her closer. He presses his lips just next to her earcone.

“Thank you.”

“Mmhmm.” She nuzzles her head sleepily against him, and it’s only a few moments before he hears her breathing even out. He smiles to himself, and kisses her forehead, closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep himself.


	2. Hera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place shortly after Zeb joins the crew, but before Sabine joins the crew.

“Mom!” Hera cries out. She doesn’t even remember getting up in bed, but she’s shaking, and in the dim light of her room. She curls in on herself, drawing her knees to her chin.

She hates those nightmares. The only way she sees her mom anymore is in memories of her death. 

Hera pushes those thoughts out of her mind, gulping and falling back down on her pillow. She sighs, and can only hope no one had heard her.

And because the Force hates her, it’s just as she thinks that that the door opens.

“Hera?”  
“Did Zeb hear me?”

“Don’t know. Probably not, have you heard him snore? He has to sleep like a log.”

Hera sits back up and looks at Kanan. His hair is loose, and he’s only wearing the thin sleep pants he wears every night. His eyebrows are scrunched together in concern, and he walks over to Hera’s bed, sitting down next to her.

“Was it the... usual one?”

She nods, and he slides an arm over her shoulders. She finds herself instinctually leaning on his shoulder as he rubs her back. Neither say anything for a few, long moments, until Kanan chuckles slightly.

“Nightmares are a real bitch, aren’t they?”

Hera, caught off guard, starts to laugh. Kanan smiles at the sound, and pulls her closer. Once Hera stops laughing, she looks at Kanan.

“You mind staying here the rest of the night?

“Of course not.”

They fall asleep, resting in each other’s arms. Hera drifts off listening to his heartbeat, and doesn’t find any more nightmares bothering her that night.


	3. Zeb

Zeb failed his people.

It wasn’t something he often (or ever, actually) forgot, and he didn’t think it was something it would ever forget. It haunted him constantly, the ghosts seemed to follow him everywhere.

If only they would stop following him when he’s just trying to kriffing sleep.

He suppressed a groan, trying not to wake the kid up, and turned over.

He missed Lasan, he really did. He loves his family now, of course, and he’s eternally grateful to all of them. He loves laughing and joking with Kanan and Hera, hoisting Sabine up on his shoulders so she can paint high up, and teasing Ezra. Even Chopper isn’t so bad all the time.

But he had a family on Lasan too. And he loved them so much.

He had his parents, of course. His grandmother. His friends in the guard. His big sister, who sparred with him and trained him with his bo-rifle. He’s still convinced she’d have been the captain of the guard instead of him if she’d decided to pursue that. All his little siblings, who would cuddle up with him whenever he visited home.

His husband, who would smile at him and kiss him when he came home. Who’d listen to him talk about the guard, and then they’d laugh and complain about their neighbors.

His daughter, the tiniest little cub he’d ever seen. She’d laugh and tug at his beard, smiling in the cutest little way, with her small tuft of longer purple fur on top of her head.

_She was just a baby when the Imperials came._

Zeb didn’t even realize there were tears in his eyes until he heard the soft _pap_ of one hitting the pillow. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, and was startled when he heard a voice from above the bed.

“Zeb?”

“I’m fine, kid. Just get some sleep.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Somehow, just hearing Ezra check up on him made him feel better.

Of course he’d rather eat his beard than admit that to the kid.


	4. Sabine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place around the beginning of season 3.

Sabine was sitting up in her bed. Her forehead was resting on her knees, and she restrained tears, as if someone would walk in on her in the middle of the night just to see if she was crying.

She’d been sitting there, alone, for so long, she didn’t even remember what her nightmare was about anymore. But she was still afraid to go back to sleep.

Everyone else had someone in their room. Ezra and Zeb shared a room, and although Kanan and Hera’s rooms were technically separate, they often wound up crashing in each other’s beds anyway. Usually Sabine liked having a room to herself. No one else to make a mess, and when she wanted to be alone, she could just be alone.

But right now, as much as she hated to admit it to herself. She wanted someone. Anyone. Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Hell even Ezra, to just hug her. Help her fall asleep again without being afraid.

She swallowed hard, and then climbed out of bed. She sat on the floor, and called someone. She knew it was late. But they still might answer.

One ping. Two pings. Three pings. Four pings.

Sabine sighed. Of course there was no answer. Just as she reached to turn it off, her room lit up blue, and the image of Ketsu Onyo appeared. She looked tired and confused, but her eyes were just as piercing ever. Sabine opened her mouth so speak, but Ketsu cut her off.

“Is there a reason you’re calling me this late?”

Sabine sighed. “Sorry, I...”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.”

“Nightmare?”

Sabine pauses, and swallows the lump in her throat. “Maybe.” She half-expected to hear a “ _k’atini”_ , a “get over it.”

“Want me to come over?”

Sabine shakes her head, smiling a little. “It’s too late for that.”

“But I will.”

“Yeah, because you’re crazy.”

“If you’re getting this upset by a nightmare, I know it wasn’t a pretty one.”

Sabine shakes her head. “Honestly? I think I’m okay now.” She knew Ketsu would tease her if she said it, but just seeing Ketsu and hearing her voice made her feel that much better.

“If you say so. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Before they can even say goodbye, Ketsu hangs up. Ketsu had never been one for formalities (part of why the Academy didn’t work for her), especially not over holocall this late at night.

Sabine climbed back into bed, snuggling into her blankets. Her nightmare was long forgotten, and all she could think about as she fell asleep was Ketsu Onyo.

Hardly a bad thing to think about, in her opinion.


	5. Ezra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after Twin Suns.

Was it a Force vision, or just a regular old nightmare?

The question burned in Ezra’s mind. Kanan had tried to explain the difference to him many times, but knowing it in theory didn’t help when he was actually feeling it.

He had been trapped. Unable to move as one by one, Darth Maul killed his family. First Chopper had been cut into unsalvageable pieces. Then he’d killed Zeb, then Sabine, then Hera, then finally Kanan. Maul showed no remorse. He’d laughed, even, as he’d killed Sabine, something about another Mandalorian falling to him. He’d laughed at Kanan too, commenting on finally being able to finish the job.

Ezra felt himself tearing up, and his chest heaved in a sob. A gruff voice sounded below him.

“Get down here.”

“I’m okay, Zeb.”

“No you’re not, you had a nightmare.”

“It might... it might not be a nightmare.”

“Come talk to me.”

Ezra hears the rustling of sheets as Zeb sits up, and Ezra slides down the ladder. He sits next to Zeb, and Zeb doesn’t even make a quip about his red-rimmed eyes.

“What happened?”

“Maul. He killed all of you guys. Even Chopper.”

Zeb’s expression further softens. “It was just a dream, kid.”

“But what if it wasn’t?”

“I’m right here, aren’t I?”

Ezra shakes his head. “That’s not what I mean. You don’t understand.”

“Then make me understand.”

He sighs. “What if it was a vision? And I saw the future. What if... what if that really happens?”

Zeb furrows his brows. “I thought you said Maul died on Tatooine?”

Ezra paused before saying something. Of course. Obi-Wan Kenobi killed Maul. How’d he forget that? Ezra starts laughing, and after a moment, Zeb laughs too.

“You must be so tired.”

“I’m sorry.”

Zeb shakes his head, still chuckling, “It’s alright.”

Ezra wipes his eyes, and then hugs Zeb.

“Thanks, oaf.”

“Really?”

Ezra laughs again, and breaks away from the hug, climbing back into the top bunk.

His family was okay, and with that knowledge, he could fall asleep again.


End file.
